Marble Valley Assault
Autobot Message: 3/165 Posted Author Kowentide Response Jun 25 2014 Fathom ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A tired-looking femme appears on screen, before the metallic forests of the Manganese mountains. She's paint-streaked like her brethren, and has some splotches of energon here and there. "Ashbite sends his regards, he wants to properly thank the Autobots in person, but things are rather hectic here without our chieftain. I promise we will meet proper, soon - I have never seen such valiant mechs and femmes fight so fiercely for a settlement that hated them. We were wrong about you." The survivors have told me of the names of your soldiers, or what they can remember of them. To the warriors, Sideswipe, Horsepower and a surprising member from the EDC, Poise... You fight like true beasts of the forest. And Socket, your deeds will be remembered by those you have saved and many more." "I have to cut this short-" She frowns off screen as mechs behind her rush past the camera. "It seems the Marble Valley chieftain is going to do something very foolish..." Reports Message: 9/15 Posted Author Manganese Uproar Jun 25 2014 Fathom ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Naturally, all of the neutral settlements within the Manganese mountain range are furious over the death of one of their leaders, Steelspur. Though many are grateful for the help the Autobots have provided, little can stop them from voicing their fury and slander. It seems someone has caught a recording of Chieftain Rend, the Marble Valley leader. A broad, tall mech with heavily scarred black armor, dotted in white rosettes lifts an ornate vibro-spear dangling with shrapnel and glass on wire. He squints at the chanting mechs surrounding him. "SILENCE!" Rend booms in a deep voice, and the crowd does just that. "If the Decepticons think they can get away with murdering Steelspur, then they've yet to learn the true wrath of the wildmechs. We will never forget this, Decepticons! We will bring a strike upon you with a ferocity, a savagery, the likes of which have not been seen since the dawn of our race! We will not KNEEL as Nova Cronum has!" Though it might not be the best idea to threaten the Decepticon Empire... The settlement is gearing up for a fight - though it's clear they're not quite ready, and are of the mind that it will occur in Polyhex territory. Rend and his council are surveying armaments in the outskirts. There seems to be some dissent. "We really ought to withdraw our statements, chieftain... The Empire will just overwhelm us." "I'm not taking back what I said," Rend growls. "The "Empire" must learn to leave us out of things. I'll not hear of another leader being slain in some careless skirmish they've started! Foolish Kowentide settlers... That is what an Autobot alliance will serve you. Death!" The group collectively peer skyward when they hear the distant roar of jet engines. Blitzwing's elevons tilt and send the aircraft shooting up a few thousand feet in a matter of moments. Twisting gracefully, the plane arcs there momentarily in a state of zero-gee before coming straight back down at the center of the camp like a spear thrown down from the heavens. Blitzwing's afterburners flare brightly as he careens for the Marble Valley settlement, a purple-beige blur of violence. Blowing past the neutral's defenses as though they weren't even there, Blitzwing crashes down in the center of the camp like a meteor, shifting into a tank at last possible moment at a peak of nearly Mach 3, to scar their territory with a crater in the very center of their home. When the dust and smoke and debris settle, Blitzwing stands in robot mode, his broad shoulders draped with the fur coat of a pneuma-lion. "REND! SHOW YOURSELF!" It's ill luck for those in the neutral settlement that Airlift gets wind of the operation in the works, the evil Decepticon's mood black as the night sky that he flies through, streaking towards the soon to be beleagured settlement. His engines roar and trails a contrail of light across the sky towards Blitzwing's position. When he's close, he transforms and descends in robot form, scythe in hand as he lands and starts walking beside the tank. "Blitzwing.." he says in greeting, "I'm assuming you won't mind a bit of assistance," he says coldly, anger evident on his face, targetting visor already down as he joins the assault team. Blast Off flies in from following Blitzwing. He'd suspected trouble, especially after the foolish statements of the Nuetral's Chief. And he certainly can't blame Blitzwing for being angry, or wanting to show Neutrals who disparage the Decepticon Empire's name just /what/ that is likely to result in. But on the other hand... this just seems like an epic waste of time to him. I mean, really, who cares what these pathetic nuetrals even have to say? It's not like these spear-waving primitives are really a threat. (Or like Blast off really CARES about anyone disparaging the Decepticon Empire's name...) No, this is time better spent fighting Autofools or scouring the galaxy for resources. He knows Blitzwing's not going to listen to him, though, so he hasn't bothered trying to order him to do something else. And thus, his /solid grip on Command/ is untarnished... kind of. He does say this, though he does radio to the others, <<...Just hurry up, Blitzwing, Airlift. We have more important things to be doing than scaring a few spear-throwing primitives.>> He transforms and lands on a high place nearby, where he can observe. The CO of Aerospace looks around, as if bored, while his ionic blaster remains held loosely at his side. However, he's also possibly on the look out for bounty hunters. Suddenly finding you have a 100,000 shanix bounty on your head can make a mech just a bit nervous. If you really think Scorn is going to pass up an opportunity for a brand new coat to match her Steelspur shawl, then you really don't know her. A wicked, excited grin lights the femme's face as she soars with the others, allowing herself a soft chuckle when commenting. "And to think I was just going to let these filthy neutrals foolishly retaliate on their own after that little slaughtering. I likr your idea much better though, Blitzwing. Just means I can have a new accessory faster." And maybe a new head, who knows. With more grace than the others, the femme lands softly with a small gust of buzzing wings, her pistols already drawn and a pleasant, yet unnerving smile curling her lips. "So lovely to see you again, dears. Missed me?" Her smile grows. "Steelspur certainly misses you." Jazz had given her an assignment: Keep contact with the Neutrals. Be a liason. She knew them better than most, having been one up until a scant few months ago. When she was alerted to the trouble and murders among the Kowentides, she wasn't about to let the slaughter continue without a fight. "Is that really what you think?" Shiftlock asks Rend pointedly, walking to him from behind, having overheard the arguments made for and against their assistance. "If you're going to make war against the Decepticons, you're going to have to learn that it will come at a cost. If you have no one to back you, it will be more than you can afford to pay." She folds her arms and stops just short of the chieftan. "Don't belittle the sacrifices the Kowentides made. They did it for their own pride, their own honor, their own people - could you do any less than they?" Her arguments are cut short by the sound of the jets in the distance, and the roar of Blitzwing's voice. She glances over at Rend. "If you think our being here, risking our lives for your people, is going to be a problem, we can always pack up and leave you to face the consquences of your actions." You see, that's one of the things about Autobots. They have a tendancy to show up and help even if you don't really like them. Or at least send someone to help. And that is how Spindrift somehow found himself sitting in middle of this. Fortunately his hide is as thick metaphorically as it is physically, and most of the snipping and snark remarks just slide off him without concern. He'll just sit here dilligently and wait for when he's needed. In fact with all the bigger meaner bots around, he's probably easy to overlook. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Guarded. Power Armor is here on a diplomatic mission. The EDC is trying to improve its relations with the Cybertron neutrals. There're many reasons for that some of them Kenya would not willingly discuss with their Autobots allies. He's busy discussing with their representatives when Blitzwing and cie decide to crash the party. Fortunately, the benefactor commander is already wearing his power armor but instead of rushing head first into the melee, he starts to organize the defense, "All non-combatants must retreat to safety. Don't forget they can fly so take cover but not too far from the main force." He then address whoever his on his side, his voice booming over the broadband frequency, "Warriors of the EDC, Neutral cybertronians, Autobots. Stand your ground. Defend your homes, defend your allies! Today is not a day of death and defeat but a day of victory! And remember..." he grins behind his helmet, "... the ugly one is for me!" Combat: Power Armor inspires Wraith Power Armor , Shiftlock, and Spindrift with heroic and moving words! Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Protected. Wraith Power Armor is part of Kenya's security detail plus the ninja is always handy to have around for conversation or if the going gets a bit rough. Hikage stays in the back and keeps an eye out He hears Blitzwing yelling and smiles a bit...but Kenya called dibs. Oh well...Maybe someone else likes to play with sharp instruments. << Good luck Momesa-san. All yours. >> Combat: Wraith Power Armor sets his defense level to Protected. Rend glares at Shiftlock, thrusting an accusing finger. "You Autobots have brought war to this planet, and will always bring war! If we do not drive this filth off soon, it will be more trouble for us." His tone softens somewhat, as he doesn't seem to enjoy growling at femmes, especially a once Crystal Sentinel. "This is how it must be..." He steps /over/ Spindrift. No one is expecting a 'con-crater in the middle of the settlement, so the settlers proceed to panic and flee from the epicenter amongst the dust. They react with disgust when they Blitzwing's get-up, and even more when Scorn reveals her Steelspur coat. "She made a garment from him! Horrid Insecticons! Have you no honor!?" they cry, but Kenya manages to keep them in order. They heed him, the non-combatants at least, and take shelter. Rend is adequately surprised by this abrupt invasion. "Couldn't wait a few days, could you!" he shouts at Blitzwing, clawed fingers coiling. "You've just made the mistake of your miserable lives coming here, Decepticons!" A decent number of warriors rally behind him after scrambling to pick up their weapons. Some are definitely glad the Autobots decided to stop by, others not so much. They're not as primitive as Blast Off believes, as some wield rifles. With another menacing hiss, he stalks after the triplechanger and his warriors follow. "A malformed Unicronian devil, a mere shuttle and an /insect/ is all you've brought? Very well! You're first." Airlift smiles coldly as he says, "One moment.." to his allies, striding forward a step ahead and pulling something from a compartment. Whatever the thing is, it is about the size of his fist, and looks like a metallic sphere with a gold spiked ring around it, a gold circle on the front glowing an eerie red light. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to test this device Blitzwing..I thank you for providing it.." he says as he signals the targetter with his designations. Then he hurls the thing up into the air.. At the apex of it's flight, it baths the area ahead of the Decepticon forces in a strange, flickering red light, streaks of darker red shooting through it as the terror and pain Unicron could inflict upon his creations is bathed out as a strange radiation at the Unicronian's enemies..which is basically everyone that doesn't have a purple mark on their forms. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Punch with the Airlift-forged Unicronian Pulse Wave Area attack! Combat: Airlift strikes Spindrift with the Airlift-forged Unicronian Pulse Wave Area attack! Combat: Airlift strikes Shiftlock with the Airlift-forged Unicronian Pulse Wave Area attack! Combat: Airlift strikes Rend with the Airlift-forged Unicronian Pulse Wave Area attack! Blitzwing lifts both arms simultaneously, one hand lifting his heavy gyro-blaster rifle from the gun rack fashioned into his backside while the other disappears behind his wide torso to unsheathe his electro-scimitar. Blitzwing tucks the rifle into the crook of his arm while he smiles, nonchalantly lifting the sword to lay it along his newly fashioned garment, running the edge along the hide of the pneuma-lion like a brush. Blitzwing looks over his recently-acquired digs with a chuckle, then up to Chieftain Rend with a sly smirk to retaliate his words. Blitzwing ignores Rend's remarks, choosing instead to monologue. "As you can see, Rend, in my spare time I've conquered your apex predator. I kinda think it's symbolic - y'know, same way I'm going to conquer /YOU/. 'Cept there won't be much left to make a coat out of, I can guarantee you that!" He moves his blade then to point it directly at rend, and with a deft roll of his thumb, Blitzwing activates the blade, and with a crackle of anger it springs to life with purple-pink electricity, reaching out for Rend. Blitzwing roars, charging after the big-bodied chieftain with rage and murder in his optics. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Rend with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Blast Off stifles another sigh, still feeling rather bored. Though things perk up a bit as he notices there are *Autobots* in the area. In particular... he blinks as he realizes this... including Shiftlock. The Combaticon hesitates briefly, then hears Rend call him a "Mere shuttle". Optics narrow and focus down towards the fool, and Blast Off's trigger finger twitches ... but that's not quite enough to get him to fight...yet. The other Cons seem to have these primitives well in hand for now.... though he does notice those rifles coming out. Hmm, perhaps not as primitive as he thought. But for now he keeps watch just outside the town from his high perch, waiting to see if he actually needs to engage in this scene. It STILL seems like a waste of his quite considerable battle prowess... Wait, Scorn's wearing her shawl? Oh, so she is! She probably pulled it out last minute just to rub salt in the wounds of those Steelspur once led. "Honor? Ha! Please, not when you have a trophy this fine." The femme purrs delightedly while running a hand along her garment. "I'll be sure to tell his head you all said hello, by the way. Maybe you can join him, too!" Another laugh escapes before she stows the pelt back into subspace, not wanting it to get stolen or damaged. Sorry guys, she won this fair and square, no take-backs. "Now Blitzwing, don't go cutting him up too bad. I really want that coat!" She comments to the triplechanger, but doesn't worry much about it. Instead she focuses on the battle at hand, pistols drawing up and firing a volley of plasma shots into the crowd of Autobots and Neutrals, a few in particular aimed for the brave looking femme leading the former. "Talk won't do you much good, dear, these natives seem eager to die today!" Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scorn misses Shiftlock with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Bots! EDC! Game plan! Do we have ANYONE that can counter Blitzwing?" <'NEST'> Kenya Momesa says, "Simply put : yes." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace, because someone has to get him away from Rend." <'NEST'> Kenya Momesa says, "Hikage?" <'NEST'> Agent Wraith Aramasu Hikage says, "Yes?" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "If we're going to keep in favor with the neutrals we need to protect Rend. We already lost one leader we don't need to leave these guys without direction." <'NEST'> Kenya Momesa says, "Diversion attack on the triplechanger. Lure him away from Rend. Then we deal with him." <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "You guys deal with the offense, I'll handle some defense." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "You got it. I can get Blast Off's attention if I need to, but I want that bug b*tch on my windshield before the day is out." <'NEST'> Punch says, "I can help, if anyone needs a bit of extra targeting telemetry on who they're hitting, just sing out." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Think you can do something about the big Unicronian?" <'NEST'> Punch says, "We'll see . . . won't we?" Power Armor can't help but notice that everyone but Aramasu seems to get scared. He's not sure why but he quickly tracks the origin of the phenomena: the strange four armed Decepticon. Since he called dibs on the ugly one, he decides to deal with the problem. The benefactor commander takes the air and flies right towards the unicronian with both fists in front of him. He stops right before hitting the Decepticons. He then joins both hands together and swing them towards Airlift's chest. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Neutral. <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "... Ya gonna try and draw aggro, Shiftlock?" Combat: Power Armor strikes Airlift with his If I was Superman you would be dead now. attack! -1 <'NEST'> Agent Wraith Aramasu Hikage says, "Piss the ugly guy off so he leaves the neutral alone...Watashi no bi-ru o motte, kore o mite" <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "OOC: Google Translate can do nothing with whatever you just said :P" And right on cue there come the Decepticons. The Reaver fires off some weird blast that sends an unearthly shiver down his circuitry. Ugh, that guy isn't just a freak, he's really creepy to boot. Like some sort of creepy weird space bug, with those wings and the six limbs because he has extra arms. Creepy, creepy, creepy. Spindrift remains diligant though, partially thanks to the encouraging backup from the EDC. Shiftlock is going out there to get some attention, and he's shuffling right on her heels. Because she may not have much of a plan other than make a ruckus, but he does. Which involves using his abilities to make the aspiring aggro tank a little more tankier. Combat: Spindrift creates a forcefield shielding Shiftlock from damage. <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "Go kick some exhaust Shiftlock, I got ya back" Shiftlock is moving in an instant, firing off bursts of tightbeam communications to the Autobots and EDC soldiers present. Team effort is what's going to win this war, and fighting smarter, not harder, has proven useful to her multiple times in the past. She darts away from Rend - is she leaving him helpless before the might of Blitzwing? - and narrowly misses being shot by Scorn, the plasma bursts eating up the ground behind her. She has nothing to say to the insecticon, but she does radio Blast Off. < thought you were better than this, Blasty. You're really coming out here to pick off a bunch of scrounging natives? What, does Blitzwing outrank you or something? Because this isn't your style. You're more of a gentleman than that. >> She remembers Scorn that dear little 'moment' they shared where she stood her ground as the Insecticon took off part of her face. She wants her pound of flesh in return. She dashes to the right and away from Scorn, putting distance between herself and the mantis, while drawing her own pistols and aiming shots at the Insecticon's legs to attempt to slow her down. Combat: Shiftlock sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shiftlock misses Scorn with her Flechette Rounds attack! Punch felt the waves of energy cut through him but, although disconcerting, he wrestles with greater monsters every day. However it'd be unfair if he didn't return the favor in kind. Best thing though in dealing with a mess of this Unicronian hand-me-down is to wait for the right opening. He's sure those modifications'll have some weak spot . . . Punch'll find it first, then deliver some payback! Combat: Punch analyzes Airlift for weaknesses. Wraith Power Armor gets his orders which involve delaying his initial plan but mission first. The ninja dashes off to the side in order to get a good firing position. He leaps over debris, dives and rolls and all that John Woo stuff. *CLACK* The small crossbow unfolds on his left forearm and he takes aim at Blitzwing. "Heads up Baka!" and fires at the Decepticon. Combat: Wraith Power Armor misses Blitzwing with his Forearm-mounted Crossbow attack! -1 The red flash of Unicronian terror has some of the warriors dropping their weapons and falling to their knees. Rend is a bit more resistant, though it does appear to unnerve him. His anger snaps him out of it, ire drawn by the apex predator analogy. He spares a raspy laugh, though. "You think the pneuma-lions dominate these forests! You sad mechs have spent too much time tangled in the jungles. I'm going to make your ridiculous endoskull into a GOBLET!" Blitzwing slices into him, and energon spatters the ground as he bites back a grunt. Lifting his giant macana-type weapon, he brings it down hard over Blitzwing's shoulder, aiming for exposed lines. "As I PROMISED, you will FALL HERE!" Combat: Rend strikes Blitzwing with his Macuahuitl Slash attack! -2 Whatever Airlift expected of this battle, it certainly wasn't to be blitzed by an exo-suit wearing organic. He knows nothing of Kenya Momesa, in fact, he's shocked even to see exo-suits present here during a territory skirmish on Cybertron. Whatever the case though, Airlift is in a foul mood, and doesn't seem inclined to hold back his wrath simply because the creature that has come forward to challenge him isn't what he expected. He doesn't look as though the blow did considerable amounts of damage, though indeed the cockpit of his space-ship form, part of his chest, is now cracked badly from the blow. "I know not who you are Earthling, but you have chosen a poor day for your tourism.." he says as he dodges back away from Kenya, adopting a more guarded stance before launching in with his scythe, swinging at the exo-suit, his stance and actions that of someone testing an unknown foe. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Airlift misses Power Armor with his ahh but if you were Superman you wouldn't bleed such lovely hues attack! -1 Scorn huffs under her vocals when shots miss Shiftlock, but instead of letting it bother her she just cackles when the femme turns on her. Reflexes kick in instantly and she jumps backwards out of the way, slender frame twisting to spring off hands in a backflip before shifting and landing neatly on her four feet. "Your aim needs work, sweetie." The mantis clacks mandibles tauntingly before rushing forward across the battlefield to close the distance between them. If Shiftlock isn't as fast she'll be getting a nasty introduction to Scorn's blades, the Insecticon clicking hungrily while swiping blades in opposite directions across her torso. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Shiftlock with her Crosscut attack! -1 Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack. Blast Off watches Scorn attack Shiftlock and vice versa and just decides to stay waaaaay out of that one. Waaaaaay out of that one. Oh yeah. He's already found himself in between the two once already. That wasn't pretty. He's still debating whether to even bother here at all when he gets a radio message from Shiftlock. The Combaticon blinks and looks down where the two femmes are fighting. After a moment, he then replies, <...I am simply providing backup, if needed. ... And no, this was hardly *my* idea... I can think of a great deal many more important things to be doing than dealing with a bunch of spear-throwing primitives... but they /did/ threaten the Decepticon Empire, in public, and words /do/ have consequences. And never forget, I am also a *Combaticon*.>> Though if she knows him at all she might note he's just flustered enough not to correct her on calling him "Blasty". <'Autobot'> Shiftlock shows some esprit de corp for Blaster, starting up some music. http://youtu.be/EAp6M8Ln4Ug Blitzwing laughs as he punches his blade into Rend's gut, pulling some of the sword's length out before thrusting the edge deep into the neutral leader again. "I like the way you bleed, Rend! He he he." Blitzwing wrestles with the over-sized Cybertronian, using the leverage granted to him by the blade to drive the chieftain back. Rend's great bulk probably caught that arrow from Hikage for Blitzwing. Soon after they tangle, though, Rend brings that primitive weapon down onto his shoulder - hard. Blitzwing grunts under the force of the blow, but refuses to allow it to cause him to kneel. Not before Rend. Not in front of everyone. Not ever. Blitzwing fights through the pain and stands up tall, lifting one of his boot-jets and kicking it against Rend's chest while he withdraws his sword from the chieftain's belly with a sickening *slrp*! Once free, Blitzwing backpedals some and levels his rifle at Rend, an electric charge building deep within the barrel before it barks out with a resounding clap! "Fall to your knees, you mean! Ha ha ha!" Combat: Blitzwing strikes Rend with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle attack! <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Rend does NOT look like he's doing well. We need to get him out of there!" <'NEST'> Kenya Momesa says, "I'm on it." Power Armor simply deflects Airlift's scythe with his left arm and dives under the unicronian's arm to find himself right behind him. However, he doesn't stop there and goes right for Blitzwing who, unfortunately has not been distracted as planned. The benefactor speeds towards the triplechanger and rises above him before making contact. The palm of his gauntlets glow blue as the energy builds up within them. Finally, he opens his hands and releases a powerful energy blast towards the Decepticon. Combat: Power Armor misses Blitzwing with his Gauntlet Blast attack! And Scorn scores a hit! ... Only not, as her blades strike the protective field around Shiftlock instead. Sometimes the best offense IS a good defense! While hardly incapable of attacking as well, for the time being Spindrift is content to just sit back here, keep low, and keep his protective field on the femme while she handles the fighting. This is how teamwork goes. He's pretty laid back about the whole matter, having nothing to say but the faint hum of his gyroscoping generator can be heard if you listen hard enough. Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wraith Power Armor frowns at having missed. That's a first...Plan B...Hikage presses a button on his belt out pops a chain with weights on each end. The ninja begins building momentum and throws the chain at Blitzwing's arm hoping to wrap the elbow at a tight angle and momentarily immobilize him. << If plan A fails, there are a bunch of other letters. >> Combat: Wraith Power Armor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Wraith Power Armor misses Blitzwing with his Manrikigusari attack! << Yes, you're a Combaticon. One of the best soldiers the Decepticon Empire has to offer. So tell me, how much satisifaction as a soldier do you get beating up civilians? Is that a real test of what you can do? Being just another hired thug paid to dirty his hands on neutrals that barely qualify as a threat? I'm sorry, I think that's beneath you, >> Shiftlock radios Blast Off. She's reading herself for another attack, throwing away a spent weapon casing and slamming a new ammo clip in to the bottom of her pistols when Scorn is on her like purple on a Con insignia. She draws her weapons up to defend herself, when *FWASH*! The Insecticon's blades graze over a wall of concentric white circles drawn in by the animator. It's a forcefield! And she knows just who did it. < owe ya one, Spinny,>> she grins, before snapping her gaze back to Scorn. "Y'know what? You're right. Let's get some target practice in right here and now, shall we?" She thrusts her pistols forward, trying to jam them right against the other fembot's midsection for a point-blank shot. Combat: Shiftlock sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shiftlock strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with her Gut Shot Target Practice attack! -1 There we go! All that flashy trim. No matter where its made, no matter who uses it, materials make armor brittle when shiny's the name of the game. How to take advantage of that though . . . Got it. A delayed burst blast should hit all of that ornate work for maximum fun! Punch gets his footing and takes careful aim as he'll only get one shot. Well, unless he wants to rush the field recalibrations on when the mortar detonates and risk his gun exploding in his face! C'mon . . .c'mon . . . done! Skipping witty repartee Punch settles for pointing the Dual mortar cannon at Airlift and saying "Hey! Ugly! Here's one for ya!" before firing. Combat: Punch misses Airlift with his you should have thought about the chromewear in all that trim! attack! -3 Rend staggers when Blitzwing yanks the blade from him, and spits energon angrily. That hurts like hell. "You will KNEEL before this is done!" he scowls, reaching to rip one of those giant golden metallic trees from the ground with a rough twist of metal. He makes to slam it over Blitzwing's head, or at least catch his wing, and then whip it around to smack Scorn and Blast Off. "Flee! ALL OF YOU! Or the forest will devour you!" Combat: Rend strikes Blitzwing with his Call of the Wildmech Area attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Blitzwing's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Rend strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Call of the Wildmech Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Robotic Praying Mantis 's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Rend strikes Blast Off with his Call of the Wildmech Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Blast Off's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "... Well holy slag." <'NEST'> Punch says, "Outstanding work!" <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "... *mumbling* remind me not to piss these guys off..." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Yeah, this is why I was tryin' to get on good standing with them..." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Press the advantage! Take these sons of glitches down!" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I'm expecting a real good AAR from this. Punch." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Arcee? Hi. Sorry, I'm being shot at just now. The what-now?" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "After-action report, sorry, I kind of get used to seeing abbreviations all over the place..." Airlift looks more than a little surprised with the human he'd been fighting disengages, and turns to pursue at first..but there's some nagging feeling he has, and snaps his wings shut around his form just as Punch takes a shot, the blast that was targetted at a vulnerable spot instead bouncing harmlessly off his wings as he spins around towards Punch.. "That was a bad move Autobot.." he growls out as he charges, diving towards the ground-bound one with his claws, trying to shred into Punch's armored form. <'Autobot'> Springer says, "Arcee.. he's presently engaged in a /fight/.. perhaps asking for a report AFTERWARDS might be a good idea.." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "That's why it's called an AFTER action report. *sweetly*" Combat: Airlift strikes Punch with his four arms o' red taloned terror comin' up (Kick) attack! <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Punch, watch your back, that guy is *nothing* to sneer at!" <'Autobot'> Punch says, "I'd like to set the record straight. That report really isn't accu- . . . . *static*" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Slaggit!" Blitzwing's rifle explodes as the gyroscopic round is belched out from the barrel end, travelling at hypersonic speeds to burst into Rend with a satisfying *RIIIIP*! Blitzwing cackles all the while, cocking his head at Rend playfully. "Kneel? Not quite...", and the triple-changer shifts forms again, squatting down into his heavily armored, menacing tank mode. Diesel engines grumble and the tank begins to put some distance between him and the chieftain, taking a nasty slam from that uprooted tree in the process. The swipe is potent enough that entire sections of Blitzwing's ablative armor are stripped off in whole sections. "Ooo! That's right, big guy! Get mad! Ha ha ha!" The tank's turret whirs into place, heavy machinery cycling a 125mm slug into the chamber. "Though, you're the one that may wanna flee, Rend!" *KA-BOOM!* Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Rend with his 125mm Cannon attack! Combat: Leopard 2A6M 's STUCK attack leaves him unable to transform! In the background, non-descript Seekers have taken up arms against the rest of Rend's warrior forces, making for one hellacious scene. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Oh it's all out war now!" <'NEST'> Punch says, "This thing's mine! Leave him to me!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock honors Blaster again. Pumps in some very appropriate music. http://youtu.be/VmNheGag9w8 Blades swipe, ready to cut Shiftlock in two, but Spindrift sees to keeping that from happening as Scorn suddenly bounces off an invisible barrier. "What?!" She wheels back, bewildered a second until the gears fully turn. "Ugh, pesky Autobots." Antennas swivel, curious to find the cassette amongst the chaos, but Shiftlock keeps her from her prey when swiftly stepping up close to fire off a shift into her midsection. A high pitched screech of pain erupts from the mantis as she stumbles back, the flat of her blade pressing against the now gushing wound and an evil, almost crazed glow in those yellow optics that bore holes into Shiftlock. "You fragging bitch, I will end you!" Scorn screams, frenzy bleeding into her mind as she makes a mad dash towards the other femme, forcefield be damned. But she doesn't make it far, running straight into the path of the tree that Rend whips around. For an instant her attention actually perks up at the glint of gold catching the corner of her vision, but has no time to admire it as she's smashed and sent flying across the field like a home run slam. The battered femme tumbles end over end, leaving torn up terrain in her wake until finally rolling to a halt, yellow glow ntohing but dim pinpricks in her optics until she finally comes back online from her daze. "Nngh.. How dare you.. How dare you! Disgusting primitives, I'll make sure you're all slaughtered!!" Scorn moves to stand, only to find the whole world to be spinning, something that makes her stumble and try to shake it off. ..Which does nothing. "Rrgh.." She hisses, but doesn't worry about it and fixes attention on Rend, or at least who she thinks is Rend, and leaps for them with intent to stab with both blades. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Rend with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! Blast Off is suddenly compelled to engage in battle after all, by Airlift questioning his hesitation to shoot... and noting how Shiftlock just so happens to be present. Slaaag. The former Renegade Decepticon and current holder of two bounties on his head doesn't need "Autobot sympathizer" added to his list of woes. Then Airlift and Scorn just rub it in further, and the Combaticon cringes. Shiftlock's radio message only makes him cringe more. <<....I...would prefer to be elsewhere, yes, but... sometimes one simply has a JOB to do! Even if it IS wasting one's skills on Neutrals...>> There's a pause as more radio messages come in, and then he continues to Shiftlock, <<...but fine... you want me to target more worthy opponents? Be careful what you wish for...>> He's just starting to look around for Spindrift, the target Airlift and Scorn have been urging him to take out... when a flippin' TREE is thrown at him. Looking another way, and feeling flustered by what's going on, he doesn't see it in time. Blast Off cries out in pain as the tree trunk just SLAMS into him. It sends him back to the ground with a thud, where he rolls at the impact. His shiny armor is now all cracked and dented, and some smoke curls up from a seam or three. "Uuugh..." In some serious pain now, he pushes himself back up to his feet, looking a bit unsteady. He feels sick.... that impact still has him seeing stars- and not the good kind. Fine Scorn, Airlift.. he'll look for Spindrift... but first he has a little payback he must do. There is NO WAY an Neutral can be allowed to do THAT much damage to him and get away with it. "YOU... DARE strike me like that? Even out HERE? You will regret that, fool." He weaves an unsteady hand up in Rend's direction and fires! Though- with his excellent aiming skills, it could still hit.... Combat: Blast Off strikes Rend with his YOU DARE HIT ME WITH A FLIPPIN' *TREEEEE*? attack! -2 Power Armor curses loudly as Blitzwing dodges his attack. <> The benefactor circles around his prey until he gets an angle to strike from the east. Coming back at full speed, he aims both fist at Blitzwing cannon and slams into the triplechanger at full speed. Combat: Power Armor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Power Armor strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Superman punch attack! Having missed twice is kinda weird. Hikage watches his golden opportunity as Blitzwing is in tank mode. A bit more vulnerable. Yes that will do nicely. << Just don't in the way of this one. It might sting a bit. >> The ninja prepares another arrow and loads the crossbow on his forearm. He aims at the rear of the tank near the engine section. Combat: Wraith Power Armor strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Forearm-mounted Crossbow attack! No point in trying to argue with Blast Off when he's just been hit by a tree. Shiftlock has nothing to say to him at the moment. "Spindrift, I'mma need you little buddy. C'mere." She scoops him up into her hands. "HEY B*TCH!" she shouts at Scorn, getting ready to throw the Armadillo like a football. "BLAST OFF SAID I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" *fwing!* Combat: Shiftlock strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with Spindrift's Wrecking Ball attack! <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Sorry. Dropped out for a second. Oh, might have to go agin but the report's not right! I'm fine!" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "(sighs) Punch...wait until after? Please, don't take your optics off whoever's punching you." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "He's clawing, but I'll be just a moment!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Stay on target mister!" This is much better! Instead of rabbits, walks, social awkwardness and psych sessions he's back where he should be! Granted Punch isn't sure that's supposed to have that much of his chestplate slashed but it isn't fatal. Grabing the offending limbs Punch growls "Right, you wanna play you oversized second hand chassis! Lets play! My way, my rules!" Punch shifts into his spoty Fiero mode, hoping to catch a wing, toe or any other appendage in between his arms mid transform to keep Airlift trapped in his bonnet for the ride. Without waiting to see if the ruse worked he tears off with the poise, care and tact of an infuriated stunticon. If this doesn't shake a few bolts loose then what he's going to crash into will! Combat: Pontiac Fiero strikes Airlift with his fasten your seatbelts! Or don't! Either way we're going on a ride! attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "That's the stuff Punch!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Situation report, how is everyone holding up?" <'NEST'> Kenya Momesa says, "I'm unharmed." <'NEST'> Agent Wraith Aramasu Hikage says, "Same here." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Incidently a Pontiac Mera looks nothing like a Ferrari 308! Maybe not important now but there you go!" Spindrift doesn't need to be told twice, he knows what is coming as he's picked up, and rolls up into a sizable ball of armor. "Don't worry," he remarks to the femme, "my projector has a good range." In other words, he won't have to take his forcefield off her. And there's the throw! The spinning ball of armor impacts off the Insecticon, rebounding off her and into the air. But it's not just a random bounce off of her, Spindrift got his name from how well he can control his spin and direction from impacts. Shiftlock may of made the throw at Scorn, but he makes sure he's spinning the right way so the rebound off of her sends him hurtling at Airlift next Combat: Spindrift strikes Airlift with his Bank Shot attack! -3 Rend roars as a giant slug nails him square in the chest. He's flung backwards quite a ways, partially smashing a camp. He lies there smoking for a moment, struggling to get cooling systems back on, the proverbial wind knocked out of him. Then comes Scorn to stab the daylights out of him. "Arrghhh! Insecticon FILTH!" Blast Off tops this off with a hard sniper rifle shot that messes up stuff real bad. Then with a hissing snarl, he starts to transform, though his form isn't anything like the mecha-leopards or pneuma-lions. Clack-clack-CLACK go the big black armor panels that snap into segments as Rend unfolds into a giant mecha-python, rising above the slaughter. He looks at Blitzwing. Curse this triplechanger... The Marble Valley warriors are definitely inspired by the Autobots fighting alongside, but they can only do so much against seekers with air superiority. Combat: Rend sets his defense level to Guarded. With a shuddering shift of armor plates, Rend transforms into a tremendous black mecha-python. Combat: Rend strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Acid Spit Area attack! -4 Combat: Rend strikes Airlift with his Acid Spit Area attack! -4 <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "... Y'know maybe we didn't need to worry too much about Rend." Leopard 2A6M 's tank barrel smokes heavily with discharge, the huge weapon of destruction that is the Decepticon paused for dramatic effect in the center of the Marble Valley encampment. The clap of the round was loud, like thunder after a lightning bolt, and the shockwave behind it forceful, especially in these close confines. Some of the neutrals that had been hiding nearby are flushed out by the crash and bang of it all. Ha! Let the neutrals witness /true/ power! "Your people are going to be bowing down to me after all of this, Rend! I think they like me! Ha ha ha." The pair of humans in pretender shells combine to ruin Blitzwing's moment of grandeur, denting the triple-changer in separate sections of once-resolute armor and causing a shower of sparks and energon both to splatter him and his opponent in kind. "Alright, Chief! The kiddie gloves are OFF! Your crown is mine!" Despite having suffered damage under the efforts of the humans, Blitzwing's engines throttle mightily and blanket the immediate area in a noxious black cloud as the tank gains momentum and rams straight into the mecha-python. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Rend with his Tank Beats Snake! Tank Beats Everything! (Punch) attack! Airlift gets plowed into by Punch, and to say that the Autobot damages the Reaver is beyond understatement. In fact, if not for the fact Airlift was flying, the Reaver would likely be down completely from the impact, as it is it knocks him spinning up into the air, trailing bits and pieces of armor from his form like Unicronian confetti. He manages to stabilize only to be pinged by a bouncing rodent, more an annoyance than a danger, but it's enough to distract him and allow Rend to strike him with that spray of acid, which begins to melt his form. He flies up a bit higher and looks around, surveying the carnage below and deciding, all things considered, that Blitzwing is simply a sturdier mech than Scorn, so hopefully will survive few moments. He takes a couple of pot shots at defenders near Scorn as he dives in, peeling armor patches from the inside curves of his wings as he grabs hold of her, wings shielding her for a moment as he quickly slaps the patches into place over the worst of the damage and triggers the electrical discharges in them that fuse them to her armor, sealing up some of the worst damage so that internal systems can re-integrate somewhat. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of Robotic Praying Mantis 's minor injuries. <'Autobot'> Spindrift says, "Shiftlock, heads up, I might hafta take down the field in a moment. I'm gonna need full power if we're gonna drive 'em outta here now." Blast Off strikes the Neutral Chief, depsite how dizzy he feels.... then he's back to trying to spot Spindrift. And he does... as Shiftlock throws the tape at Scorn! And says...WHAT? There's an immediate radio message to Scorn, <<...I DID NOT.>> Slag, before he gets in even more hot water he better start shooting that annoying tape. Spotting the 'dillo bouncing all over everywhere and everyone, he aims and follows the bouncing target, keeping it in his rifle sight. It's touch shot, but Blast off is an excellent sniper. As long as he can keep this feeling that he needs to purge down, at least..... <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Do it. Save your energy, I have taken much, much worse beatings than these jokers can dish out. Taking beatings is what I *do*." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Spindrift with his See Scorn? Doing as you asked.... attack! -1 <'Cybertron'> Rend says, "May Cybertron hear the /scream/ of the Decepticon Empire as it's cut down at its knees, here in Marble Valley! RELISH THE SOUND, BRETHREN!" <'Cybertron'> Blitzwing says, "Imma enjoy turning your head into a sock puppet in front of all your little friends." <'Cybertron'> Shockwave says, "It's highly improbable that Cybertron can hear you unless you're refering to Vector Sigma in which case it's highly probable." Robotic Praying Mantis manages to stab into Rend, glad she didn't miss with the whole area spinning. With the sound of wreching metal, Scorn pulls her blades back out and retreats a few feet to give herself some room and shake off fading dizziness. But wait.. what's that about an Autobot being better than her? Scorn takes the bait and looks over just in time to get a faceful of armadillo ball like Marcia Brady. "Agh!" She stagger back, her face lit up with a bright smear of violet that pours from her now dented face. Yep, this isn't her day. Luckily they brought a medic along for this fight, Airlift a much welcome distraction when he approaches and gives her a quick fix. "Hn.. Thank you, I needed that." She nods to him in thanks, flexing to give a feel for the patch while radioing back to Blast Off like he's bothering her. <> And that enemy happens to be a massive, perhaps malevolent, serpent that rises up before them and spits acid, the femme reeling as it bites and melts through her armor. "Hrn.. I was expecting you to be like the others. Guess I'll have to make a new pair of boots instead of a coat!" Screeching a series of insectoid clicks in challenge to Rend, Scorn leaps for him after vaulting off of Blitzwing, aiming to meet him face to face and latch onto the beast's head where she'll bite and slice into that scaley hide. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Rend with her Primal Fury attack! Power Armor gets away from the tank in case Blitzwing decides to transform and engage him in close combat. Once again, he rises above his target, glancing around, but it seems the Decepticons are not in a hurry to go after him. Focusing his attention back on the triplechanger and unleashes a quick energy blast from the palms of his gauntlets. Combat: Power Armor strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Gauntlet Blast attack! -4 Wraith Power Armor makes a run for the praying mantis in the hope of getting her off of Rend. The odds are good for now. The ninja draws his sword and rolls under Scorn taking a quick slash at her knee articulation. Combat: Wraith Power Armor strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Ninja-To Slash! (Punch) attack! Shiftlock decides to do something not-quite-Autobot and fight a little dirty. Old habits die hard, and where she's roamed, you do anything you can to survive - but in this case, it's doing whatever it takes to make sure others survive. She drops down into vehicle mode, her engines roaring, as flames shoot from turbines hidden under her spoiler. Angling her stabilizers to prevent liftoff, she takes aim -- at Airlift. "Sorry Scorn, I think I'm gonna have to cancel your health insurance!" Shiftlock crouches and tumbles forward, twisting in the middle as her body compacts rapidly into the form of a Cybertronian Speeder. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder misses Airlift with her Tactical Crash attack! Spindrift bounces off Scorn, then bounces off Airlift, followed by some neutrals ducking down as he bounces off a tree near them. He's gearing up to hurtle back into the fight again, but then an ion blast hits him despite his high speed motion. Instead of crashing into someone else Spindrift tumbles out of his ball and hits the ground in a less graceful tumble, momentum lost as the discharge caused a skip in the gyroscopics he uses to control his spinning. The forcefield also flickers away from Shiftlock, but he at least warned her before hand. With a grunt the little guy picks himself up off the ground, spits out some grit. Turns to look in the direction of Blast Off. That's a far off shot, but someone has got to get the sniper off his aim. With a grunt he digs his claws in to brace himself, and fires his mortar launchers at the Combaticon. Even if he misses hopefully the explosions will shake the guy up a bit. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spindrift's forcefield protecting Cybertronian Speeder vanishes. <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Get the medic!" Combat: Spindrift strikes Blast Off with his Sapper Charge attack! <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "OOC: Man, don't you know that's against rules of engagement! ;)" <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "I'm gettin' the sniper off yer backs." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "OOC I totally know." Swinging wildly in probable violation of a few physical laws and many other more legal ones Punch wants Airlift to have a cracking time. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and although he's loved finally making that 'connection' to something that everyone so wished of him Punch decides the time has come to end this relationship. Lets be fair, Airlift got a bit too close, too quick, for it to ever last. Hitting the redline, engine screaming that it wants to leave it's housing Punch switches back freeing Airlift and, hopefully, using momentum and the application of his now transformed fist to fling his dance partner into the conveniant rock like object he's been driving to. Of course this needs Airlift to impact before his antigrav and foot rockets kick in. Seeing Shiftlock flying towards him as well Punch just says, "Interesting . . ." Combat: Pontiac Fiero strikes Airlift with his We hope you enjoyed the tour everybody! Before you go though . . . the attack? It's all in the name ! (Punch) attack! Rend notices Airlift repairing his comrades. That just won't do. But before he can go after the meddlesome Unicronian, Blitzwing plows into his side and sends the giant snake flipping over. "SSSSS!" Scorn's chittering definitely has his attention. The femme fatale springs up onto his /face/ and starts chipping and slicing up not-so-armored areas. She manages to rip out one glowing white optic. "You'll DIE!" With a whip of his neck, he'll fling her to the ground and bring the giant coils around her, Blitzwing, and Airlift, aiming to squeeze the life out of them - but even if they're caught, they'll still have time to wriggle free. Poor Hikage may be pulled along for the ride. Combat: Rend sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rend strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Coils! (Ruckus) Area attack! -2 Combat: Rend strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Coils! (Ruckus) Area attack! -2 Combat: Rend misses Airlift with his Coils! (Ruckus) Area attack! -2 Combat: Rend misses Wraith Power Armor with his Coils! (Ruckus) Area attack! -2 <'NEST'> Punch says, "Got carried away there. How's everyone doing?" Airlift ducks downward, dodging beneath Shiftlock's attempt, but it brings him back in range of Punch, allowing the Autobot to punch him. The fist slams into his chest but Airlift simply stands there, looking down at the hand and muttering, "You're too pathetic to waste time on.." before kicking off and flying upwards into the sky. He transforms, bringing his systems online and analyzing Rend, relaying the targetting information he obtains to Blast Off.. <> His wings folding around him, Airlift's body folds and compresses into the crescent shaped reavercraft. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Airlift analyzes Rend for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "NHG! Missed! Slaggit!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Why didn't we bring a meeeediiiiiicccc.....?" <'NEST'> Deliverance says, "Err..because no one asked me to go along?" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Get ready to duck and cover!" <'NEST'> Punch says, "What?" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "I got a whole lotta party favors in my trunk. Time to use 'em." <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "... I don't think ducks make very good cover." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "If you use enough of them!" <'NEST'> Punch says, "I'll take your word for it." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle follows that tough to hit target- and strikes, just like the skilled sniper he is. HEH. Eat yer heart out... The Combaticon allows himself a small, self-satisfied smirk under the faceplate. It doesn't last that long, sadly, as the tape-bot responds with a barrage of mortar that strike the shuttleformer. He gets knocked back slightly, and shakes his head. Then... he starts to get angry. All the chiding, the threats, the questions of his loyalty (which may be true, but /anyway/...), the manipulation (sort of like how he was manipulated by Archeonix into doing the possibly foolish assassination and get the bounty on his head..... now Airlift and Scorn's smugness. YA KNOW... this is getting annoying. Pushing himself up, he gets another radio message from Airlift. He radios the other Cons. <> That's all the warning he gives. Transforming into shuttle mode, he launches upward, in a surly mood now. The shuttle's progress is still a little unsteady, but some stone cold fury helps propel him upwards. When he's reached the right height, and his weapons have charged enough... he lets loose with as big of an orbital bombardment as he can manage. At Rend- and if anyone's standing next to him, they'd better get out of the way quickly. Blue light emits and small objects begin to float up, and a powerful blast shoots from the sky towards the mech who DARED hit him with a tree! This Neutral wanted a fight- Blast off will bring him one. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Rend with his Blast Off is ANGRY attack! Combat: Rend falls to the ground, unconscious. <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, " " Leopard 2A6M plows into the giant serpent straight away, tank treads thundering something fierce to propel such a great weight over uneven terrain at high speeds. The tank continues to shove Rend along even after the horrendous impact, engines howling as the unstoppable force vies for superiority over the immovable object. As the two combat for position over one another, the triple-changer is caught by surprise as one of those giant tendrils of snakeyness lumbers over his armored plating, attempting to crush him with sheer brute force as snakes are wont to do. There is a slight twinge of pain as the process begins, but Blitzwing is not having it! Not this mech! Not now - not when he is so close to killing this giant pain in the aft! Blitzwing quickly shifts forms, taking to the sky as a speedy, agile MiG, careening off into the air. The triple-changer rockets off past Marble Valley, nimbly evading laser rounds that chase after him before looping back around the encampment in a giant arc. His nosecone comes back around to point him at the chieftain, and he just as he makes to unsling a rocket after Rend, Blast Off gets in the way. "No! Nonononono! NOOOO! NOT FAIR! MINE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE!" Blitzwing shouts contemptuously, instead throwing his missile at the one who steals his glory - EVERY. DAMN. TIME. <'NEST'> Sky Lynx says, "I say..." Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Space Shuttle with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Is Rend still alive? Can anyone see if he's still alive!" <'NEST'> Punch says, "I can't see from here." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Try to get him out of the way, we have to save him if possible@" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "We *cannot* keep losing neutral chieftans like this!" <'NEST'> Agent Wraith Aramasu Hikage says, "Check if he is still alive before pronouncing him dead." <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "... Did Blitzwing just shoot one of his own guys?" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Yes..." <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "I mean, not to look a gift turbohorse in the mouth but..." <'NEST'> Punch says, "Yep. He's suffering from not-a-happ-decepticon-syndrome." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Someone who is close enough, get to Rend, look for signs of life." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Let the idiots be idiots and keep shooting them until they are *dead*." Robotic Praying Mantis really wanted his head, but she'll settle for an optic at the moment which she eagily gobbles down before being tossed away and into the path of Hikage who dares to attack her. Sharp sword meets on of her four legs, easily slicing into the joint and forcing a shriek from the femme while scuttling back on the other three. "Nh, annoying little pest." She glowers and looms over him, mandibles flexing hungrily. "You're lucky I'm more interested in the main course right now, but I'll be back to have you for desse-Ack!" Obsidian coils invade Scorn's space when she isn't looking, wrapping around her frame and starting to put on the squeeze. She'll be damned if she lets this happen, though, contracting in on herself and shrinking down to tiny mode to wiggle out and begin the ascent back to the snake's head, taking to the air to avoid Blast Off's attack. And that's it! The beast is down! Scorn is a bit disappointed she didn't get the last hit, but doesn't let it bother her and instead lands near the corpse and shifts back to attempt to drag it with her. ..It's a bit heavy though. "Ugh, quit whining like a child and help me, Blitzwing! I'm not about to let these Autobots and Neutrals claim this." Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Power Armor goes right after Blast Off to prevent him from killing Rend... too late. He's at least going to avenge him but he gets knocked out of the way by a jet! Looks like Blitzwing isn't happy. Better not interfere he tells himself before turning his attention back on Airlift, "Payback time freak!" Raisins both hands, he fires a powerful blast towards the Reaver. Combat: Power Armor misses Reavercraft with his Plasma burst attack! Shiftlock had a plan (at first). But when Rend went down, that plan fell through. Having sailed over Airlift and landed hard on her frame, she skids around to change direction. She sees Scorn trying to take another body, and she simply loses it. No, there will NOT be another death, there will NOT be another wasted life for that digusting detrivore to claim for herself. It's personal now. Her tires squeal and she shoots forward, this time attempting to make good on a claim to mount the mantis to her windshield. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder misses Robotic Praying Mantis with her Tactical Crash attack! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder 's risky attack leaves her temporarily incapacitated! Wraith Power Armor rolls away from Scorn and takes some time to steady himself before moving in for the kill. "I have heard that before. Many tried and yet here I am." He put the tip of his sword on the ground and traces a circle around him for his 'bubble'. "Let's dance." Combat: Wraith Power Armor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Wraith Power Armor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Direct hit! Unfortunately it didn't stop Blast Off from cannoning Rend thanks to the additional targetting assit. Slag it all. If it wasn't such a dramatic moment Spindrift would be amused by Blitzwing getting so mad at the kill-steal he goes after his own teammates. To make matters worse, the Decepticons are trying to gank the corpse! Now that's just plain wrong and rude. With a huff Spindrift tears into the ground, taking the really low road to avoid Shiftlock trying to decorate her hood with Scorn. He pops back up a moment later only to see the femme missed. So he revs up his gyroscope, the vibrating thrum becoming audible just a moment before he fires off a sonic pulse at the Insecticon to try and distract her. <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Why this radio named Nest? Not nest...nest thing for birds..." Combat: Spindrift strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Resonant Vibration attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Robotic Praying Mantis 's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock know, right!? Me Grimlock tell them same thing! Nest where go to sleep when tired!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Grimmy, dear." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "It's probably an acronym." <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop think sounds like lots of problems happening. Maybe bird-bed radio not biggest problem." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Now, pardon me while I Scorn in her with a flying until and the handle breaks off." <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "Are Acronym new type of Decepticon? Me Grimlock smash Acronyms too!" <'NEST'> Spindrift sighs softly. "No Grimlock, it's like a nickname." Punch takes a brief moment to bow his head. You're always told you're in a life saving, not life taking, organisation. However each loss is hard. He's too far to get to the fallen figure but at least he still can help. Raising his head he hefts his mortar skyward and fires another burst at the still visible Airlft. Maybe keeping him from being overhead will be enough distraction for the others to do something. Combat: Punch strikes Reavercraft with his a loss . . . is never a joke. attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Rend, and the warriors around him, /and/ the ground, are pulverized by Blast Off's incredible bombardment. Armor burns so fiercely it turns to ash and smelt in seconds, and the huge metallic python collapses with a loud crash, bringing several trees down with him. Energon gushes from his gaping, fanged maw. The remaining warriors take several steps backwards, suddenly very fearful of the Decepticons. They drop their weapons and look to Shiftlock before turning to take cover with the rest of their brethren. Rend is too large for Scorn to drag off herself. Though she can get away with a souvenir. If the EDC and 'bots stop attacking her. Airlift rocks as Punch puts a perfectly placed shot not simply into his right wing, but all the way through it, holing the spacecraft near a stabilizer, requiring just a moment for him to right himself. Then he's dropping in low towards Scorn's position, ports on his belly opening up to drop out his magnetic grapples, snagging hold of the massive form of Rend and firing his engines, starting to haul the viper upwards..obviously intending to simply steal the entire corpse! Figures..he is named Airlift after all! Still..that thing is heavy, and he has to get it clear before he can attempt to fly away from the scene of the crime. <'NEST'> Spindrift says, "The jerks are trying to steal the whole body!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Swoop! Grimlock! Anyone! We need to get Chieftan Rend out of here right now and into medical care immediately! These Decepticons are trying to drag him off to make him into CLOTHING!" <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop help... Who need crushing?" <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock am on..err..what planet this? *looks around*" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Pick up the giant snake and fly away with him to the hospital!" <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Strange...but Swoop can." <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Thank you!" MiG-25PD Foxbat-E fires off a round at Blast Off, completely on purpose! Death to that glory-hound kill-stealing shuttle! Blitzwing shouts his indignation loudly and over the secure Decepticon comm channel, thrusters bursting brightly as he banks and peels off into the night sky. Rend is dead. Mission accomplished. Screw you guys I'm taking my ball and going home! >( Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robot Pteranodon , Space Shuttle , Reavercraft , Robotic Praying Mantis , and Cybertronian Speeder It probably isn't a good idea to try and take Rend seeing as Scorn suddenly gains a lot of aggro. Looking up from her pulling, she fixes gaze on Hikage and tilts head quizzically before uttering a chuckle. "While I appreciate someone who knows his way around a blade, I'm afraid you're just not my type. Plus, I have a trophy to haul off, so maybe we can tango another time, mm?" And then the attacks start, first Shiftlock who's narrowly avoided, then Spindrift who knocks her back with an armor-shaking pulse that forces her to steady herself on the corpse. "You're too late, Autobots! He's ours!" She hisses despite the world wavering again, Scorn eagerly clambering up onto Rend when Airlift latches on and riding off on it. Hopefully no one else tries to get at Rend as she's eager to claim him for her own gruesome ideas. Snakeskin everything, here we come! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Robot Pteranodon , Space Shuttle , Reavercraft , and Cybertronian Speeder <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop almost here!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "We're gonna cut this one close!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "I reiterate: KILL THE MEDIC." <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Medic him Decepticon?" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Yes, the sweep trying to carry off the snake. That is *our* snake." <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop kill medic." <'NEST'> Punch says, "Swoop get Snake. Very important. More than medic. Get SNAKE!" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "We have to get him to drop the snake!" <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop do both?" <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "If you can, yes." <'NEST'> Punch says, "Rip out his CPU if you want, after he drops the snake!" Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Fearless. <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop thinking..." <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop do both." Space Shuttle 's cold rage appears to be just the thing needed to finally topple the serpent. (Well, that, and everyone else's help...) But they wanted him to join in the battle? Like he said to Shiftlock, be careful what you wish for. He's a Combaticon for a REASON, you know. The serpent goes down... and then Blitzwing comes UP? And dares STRIKE on the surprised shuttle before he realizes what's happening. The shots tear across his fuselage and send sparks flying... already torn up by the tree, he's in even worse shape now... but he manages to stay airborne. There's a loud angry rumble of shuttle engines as he exchanges some "choice words" with Blitzwing on the radio... Shockwave finally intercedes and prevents a fight... which admittedly would probably cause Blast Off to fall like the paper napkin he is. Especially given how damaged and low on fuel he is after that full bombardment shot. Yet he can't quite retreat yet... Airlift and Scorn are still in the area and despite... /oh slag that's looking rather gruesome and he really doesn't /want to know/ what Scorn WANTS with that snake/.....He does feel he has to make sure the others get out safely. He's CO and running like a coward now would only make things worse. And he ISN';T a coward. Ok, he's not the bravest one out there either, but despite what some might say he's no coward. ...SO... where IS that little annoying tape-bot again? He fires off a low shot at him, since that's all the power he has left. <> Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Spindrift with his See if I can make Spindrift Spin a bit..... attack! -7 Robot Pteranodon glides in like the giant metallic abomination he is, optics scouting for... well, who knows, to be honest. Something about a giant snake... and a bird-bed, and lots of things dying and otherwise not working properly... But, the big important one was the giant snake. Absolutely the giant snake. So, time for Swoop to find a giant snake... Nothing immediately on the ground. Or overhead... or slithering around under rocks (hard to tell from the sky, but it's a hunch courtesy shoddy animation and small rocks in the area). Nothing...until he finds Airlift's current external passenger. Well now... this will not fly. Or, well, it will. Because Airlift can. But the snake? Nope. Not the snake. The snake cannot fly. So, time to fix that! There's a loud 'SKREEE' as he folds his wings in, angling into a sharp dive straight for the reavercraft, quite content to slam full force into the Decepticon menace with all the grace and agility of the- Oh, no, wait. There's absolutely nothing graceful at all about the Dinobot's full-bodied attempt to dislodge Rend from Airlift's clutches. It's quite brutal, actually... Combat: Robot Pteranodon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his I SHALL TAKE THIS SNAKE...and maybe parts of you as well.... Area attack! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Reavercraft with his I SHALL TAKE THIS SNAKE...and maybe parts of you as well.... Area attack! There's a resounding sound of impact as Swoop slams into Airlift, and there's absolutely no chance he can hold his grip on that snake with a surprise dinobot buttsecks in play. Two out of three of his cables snap completely from DINOBIRD to them, leaving one dangling for a moment that Scorn could grab onto before Airlift goes spinning off, flight systems engaged but completely out of control, bouncing into a tree or two as he careens. <'NEST'> Swoop,rather excitedly, "Swoop do both!" Wraith Power Armor decides to try and stop Airlift from making away with body. Bad enough he got put down, letting him get carried off would be worse. Hikage reaches into his backpack and takes out his folding bow with an arrow. He simply goes through the motion like the used to but faster and more instinctive. Draw and...loose! <'NEST'> Punch says, "Outstanding work!" Combat: Wraith Power Armor strikes Reavercraft with his Folding Compound Bow & Explosive Arrow (Disruptor) attack! <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Swoop I could kiss you!" Shiftlock transforms into robot mode, still furious at this turn of events - but at least now the Cons are beginning to leave. With something that DOES NOT BELONG TO THEM. There's a chance to save Rend and she's not going to stop until every possible means of saving his life has been exhausted. She looks to the frightened warriors, then to their leader, then back to the Autobots. "We are not going to let them take him! Not alive - not dead! WE ARE NOT GIVING IN! WE! ARE! AUTOBOTS!" It's no inspiring speech, but it's the best she can do on short notice and no training. She takes aim - not at Airlift - but at Blast Off, to try to gently encourage him to get his afterburners out of here, regardless of whether or not it hits. Shiftlock still furious at this turn of events - but at least now the Cons are beginning to leave. With something that DOES NOT BELONG TO THEM. There's a chance to save Rend and she's not going to stop until every possible means of saving his life has been exhausted. She scans the frightened warriors, then their leader, then the Autobots. "We are not going to let them take him! Not alive - not dead! WE ARE NOT GIVING IN! WE! ARE! AUTOBOTS!" It's no inspiring speech, but it's the best she can do on short notice and no training. <'NEST'> Shiftlock says, "Someone give Blast Off his walking papers. With hot lead." What girl doesn't enjoy a casual ride on a giant snake corpse carried by a reavercraft. ..Not you? Oh, well just Scorn then. And she'd get away with it too if it weren't for that pesky Swoop suddenly flying into view and smashing headlong into Airlift. "What the frag?? NO! I'll be damned if I let you take this prize from me!" The mantis screams at the dinobot flailing around into her as well, threatening to slap her away. But Scorn is greedy. So much so that she clings to the body during freefall, blades digging in where they can as she climbs to the tail. Rend's head is far too big for her to carry, so a good portion of the tail that she saws off now will have to suffice before she abandons the body completely and disappears beneath the treeline after Airlift on weak wings. Spindrift is raking up all sorts of 'Annoy the Decepticon' points today. "Get back down here ya twisted little b--" The blast from Blast Off cuts off whatever he was going to say, sending the dillo-bot rolling away from where the other Cons are attempting Grand Theft Rend before he can intervene farther. He wobbles back and forth a bit before finally getting back onto his feet. "Ya shoulda run off while ya had the chance." Though the downside to being a walking forcefield projector means you tend to run out of energy fast. He needs something low yeild, but still able to give the Cons the hint to get. He looks one way, then the other way... aha. Revving up he looks up towards the shuttle, puts his internal collector into reverse, and spits out a barrage of bits of dirt, mud, scrap and other gunk he cleaned up at the flying Combaticon. Combat: Spindrift misses Space Shuttle with his Wait since when did Sandslash learn Gunk Shot? HAX (Pistol) attack! Punch can now see Blast Off after Airlift moved away. Now things make more sense. Well, target's in range, which is the second mistake he's made today. "Blast Off! Catch!" as Punch fires a full yield his way. Shiftlock's speech rouses the warriors, who cautiously peer over their cover and eventually cheer Swoop on. Combat: Punch strikes Space Shuttle with his time to go now! attack! The Reavercraft takes a little more fire, but mostly is ignored once he's knocked loose of the Decepticon's prize..his scan shows Scorn escaping, and so he shifts to point straight up, firing his engines full blast as he seeks to get away from the scene of this carnage, and from the vengeance of the Autobots. Combat: Reavercraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Space Shuttle stays back to help Scorn and Airlift, and gets no thanks from them as a result. Figures. Spindrift attempts a shot, but the shuttle manages to evade it... unfortunately that sends him right into Punch's shot. Which not only tears into his fuselage but part of a wing and a section of thrusters as well. "Aigh!" Flight capability somewhat compromised now, he revs up those thrusters as best he can and does just that- it is indeed time to go. And he didn't even want to be here in the first place! But hopefully he did show that you don't want to ANGER the SHUTTLE. ...Hopefully. Or at least throw a tree at him and expect that to just be, you know, okay or something. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Reavercraft Robot Pteranodon drops down to help cushion Rend's sudden drop from Airlift's cable-tow before perching protectively over the fallen warrior and issuing a loud, challenging 'SKREEE' after the fleeing Decepticons, both seen and unseen. To the uneducated, it would almost look like a beast claiming prey... but, in this case, the intent should be clear for the hostiles scattering the area... With that done? He sets to hauling the injured party to a hospital...as was requested earlier. <'NEST'> Swoop says, "Swoop take snake to Iacon."